yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! - Episode 116
"Brothers in Arms, Part 3", known as "Save Mokuba! The Fated Seventh Turn" in the Japanese version, is the one hundred and sixteenth episode of the [[Yu-Gi-Oh! (anime)|''Yu-Gi-Oh!]] anime. It first aired in Japan on July 30, 2002 and in the United States on February 21, 2004. Summary *Kaiba calls off his attack so Mokuba, whom Noah is using as a shield, will not be harmed. *Noah can easily regain large chunks of Life Points using "Shinato's Ark", giving him a huge advantage over Kaiba. *Kaiba starts to realise how badly he had treated Mokuba in the past. Using advice from Yugi, Kaiba reminds Mokuba of the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card he made for Kaiba when they were younger. Kaiba claims that Mokuba saved him by giving him something to strive for - a real "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" card. When Kaiba Summons his "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Mokuba shakes free of Noah's control of his mind. *Noah unleashes "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" from "Shinato's Ark" and merges with it. His monster is still standing when Kaiba's "Last Turn" card expires, so he wins the Duel by default. When Mokuba runs toward Kaiba, Noah uses his monster to turn them into stone. *Yugi turns into Yami Yugi. He points out that Noah hypocritically cheated by shielding himself with Mokuba, despite scolding The Big Five for the very same underhanded way of playing. He demands to take Kaiba's place and finish the Duel. Deck Masters * 'Seto Kaiba: "Kaiser Sea Horse" * '''Noah Kaiba: "Shinato's Ark", "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" Featured Duel: Seto Kaiba vs. Noah Kaiba, Part 3 Duel continues from previous episode. Seto has 700 Life Points remaining and controls "Different Dimension Dragon" (1400/1500) and "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" (2800/2100) in Attack Position. Both monsters are affected by the effect of "Dragon's Rage". Noah has 600 Life Points remaining and controls "Giant Soldier of Stone" (1300/2000) in Defense Position. Turn 11: Seto Noah has just summoned a brain-washed Mokuba to use as a shield to protect himself just as Seto was about to attack "Giant Soldier of Stone" with "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon". Seto calls off his attack. Turn 12: Noah Noah draws. He then activates his Deck Master's secondary effect to remove every monster in "Shinato's Ark" from play and increase his Life Points by 500 for each one. Twelve monsters are removed from play (Noah 400 → 6400). Noah then activates "Dark Hole" to destroy all monsters on the field (Seto's "Different Dimension Dragon" stays in play because "Dark Hole" doesn't target it). "Giant Soldier of Stone" and "Twin-Headed Thunder Dragon" go into "Shinato's Ark". Turn 13: Seto Seto draws. He then switches "Different Dimension Dragon" to Defense Position. Turn 14: Noah Noah draws. He then Normal Summons "Gradius" (1200/800) in Attack Position. Noah then activates "Cyclon Laser", equipping it to "Gradius" and increasing its ATK by 300 ("Gradius": 1200 → 1500/800). Now "Gradius" can inflict piercing damage to Seto when it attacks a Defense Position monster. Noah then activates "Matter Leveler" and equips it to "Gradius". Now when "Gradius" attacks a Defense Position monster, the ATK of "Gradius" will become equal to the DEF of the that monster plus 100 during damage calculation only. "Gradius" attacks "Different Dimension Dragon". The effect of "Matter Leveler" activates ("Gradius": 1500 → 1600/800). "Different Dimension Dragon" is not destroyed due to "Gradius" not having at least 2000 ATK, but due to the effect of "Cyclon Laser", "Gradius" inflicts piercing damage to Seto (Seto 700 → 600). After damage calculation, the effect of "Matter Leveler" expires ("Gradius": 1600 → 1500/800). Turn 15: Seto Seto draws. He then passes his turn. Turn 16: Noah Noah draws "Gradius' Option". Since Noah controls "Gradius", he Special Summons "Gradius' Option" (?/?) in Attack Position. Due to the effect of "Gradius' Option", it gains the same ATK, DEF, and effects that Noah's "Gradius" already has (? → 1500/? → 800). "Gradius" attacks "Different Dimension Dragon". The effect of "Matter Leveler" activates ("Gradius": 1500 → 1600/800). "Different Dimension Dragon" is not destroyed due to "Gradius" not having at least 2000 ATK, but due to the effect of "Cyclon Laser", "Gradius" inflicts piercing damage to Seto (Seto 600 → 500). After damage calculation, the effect of "Matter Leveler" expires ("Gradius": 1600 → 1500/800). "Gradius' Option" attacks "Different Dimension Dragon". The effect of "Matter Leveler" activates ("Gradius' Option": 1500 → 1600/800). "Different Dimension Dragon" is not destroyed due to "Gradius' Option" not having at least 2000 ATK, but due to the effect of "Cyclon Laser", "Gradius' Option" inflicts piercing damage to Seto (Seto 500 → 400). After damage calculation, the effect of "Matter Leveler" expires ("Gradius' Option": 1600 → 1500/800). At this point, Yugi and Seto both try to get Mokuba to come back to his senses. Mokuba starts to break ahold of Noah's possession. Turn 17: Seto Seto draws "Blue-Eyes White Dragon". He then sets a card. Seto then activates the Deck Master Ability of "Kaiser Sea Horse" to allow himself to Normal Summon a LIGHT monster with one less tribute. Seto Tributes "Different Dimension Dragon" in order to Tribtue Summon "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" (3000/2500) in Attack Position. "Different Dimension Dragon" goes into "Shinato's Ark". Upon seeing "Blue-Eyes White Dragon", Mokuba snaps out of Noah's mind control and immediately goes back to Seto's side. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Gradius" (Noah 6400 → 4900). Since "Gradius" was destroyed, "Gradius' Option" is destroyed too due to the latter's final effect. Both "Gradius" and "Gradius' Option" go into "Shinato's Ark". Turn 18: Noah Noah activates "Shinato Ark's" Deck Master Ability to remove all monsters in "Shinato's Ark" from play and gain 500 Life Points for each one removed. Five monsters are removed from play (Noah 4900 → 7400). Noah draws. Seto then activates his face-down "Last Turn", forcing both players to discard their entire hands and choose a monster on their side of the field to battle. Seto chooses "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" while Noah chooses "Shinato's Ark". Both monsters will then battle each other. All Battle Damage from this Battle Phase will be nullified and whichever player that has the monster that remains standing after the battle will be the winner. "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" attacks and destroys "Shinato's Ark". The final Deck Master Ability of "Shinato's Ark" then activates, allowing Noah to Special Summon "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" (3300/3000) in Attack Position and make it Noah's new Deck Master. "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane" attacks and destroys Seto's "Blue-Eyes White Dragon." Due to the effect of "Last Turn", Noah wins the Duel by default as his monster was still standing by the End Phase. Epilogue Noah merges with his Deck Master and turns Seto and Mokuba into statues of stone. Angered, Yugi becomes Yami Yugi and challenges Noah to continue the Duel in Seto's place with both players' Life Points at they were before Seto lost (Seto 400; Noah 7400). Noah agrees. Yami Yugi shuffles Kaiba's Deck with his own and takes Kaiba's Deck Master as his own. Differences in adaptations * Inside "Shinato, King of a Higher Plane", Noah has been given clothing to wear in the dub. * In the dub, when Gozaburo Kaiba is defeated by Seto and Mokuba for control of KaibaCorp in their flashback, he is surrounding by glowing light that was not present in the original version. * Cut from the part of the flashback of young Seto being hard on Mokuba in the Japanese version is Mokuba getting thrown to the ground by Seto. Also, in the original, Kaiba reveals that he was intentionally harsh on Mokuba so that in case his plan failed, Mokuba would still likely be a member of the Kaiba family. * The Kanji writing on the "Blue-Eyes White Dragon" that Mokuba drew for Seto was removed in the dub. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.